The invention relates to a device for reading information stored on an information plate and/or writing information on an information plate, comprising a loading mechanism for loading and unloading the information plate.
The term information plate is understood to refer to disc-shaped data carriers such as, for example, CDs, CD-ROMs, and DVDs.
Such a device is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,025 B1.
Information plate transport processes inside the device are necessary if the information plates are to be played or stored in a stacking unit. It is necessary in particular that the information plate can be taken from an ejection position, in which the information plate can be taken from the device by a user, into a playback unit of the device. Furthermore, the transport to a stacking unit designed for storing the information plates is necessary in changer devices.